Transcending Lifetimes
by Shana Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is searching for something that she's lost. Haunted by dreams of a past she doesn't remember, Lucy follows her heart to find something she wasn't expecting; a love that transcends lifetimes. AU oneshot. Based roughly off of Fairy Tail ending 15, ""Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to" by BREATHE.


**I know, I know; I have other stories to update! But I couldn't help it! This idea has been begging to be written down ever since I watched ending 15, ****"Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to" by BREATHE****. If you aren't familiar with it, check it out before reading! Otherwise you'll have no idea where the story is coming from. Also, I am referencing a real city in Japan. Look up pictures of it! It matches the video perfectly.**

**Without further ado, I present to you my newest AU oneshot, ****_Transcending Lifetimes_**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia readjusted her purse as she waited to be seated at her favorite little café. It was the middle of spring in Naruto Tokushima, Japan, and the weather was warm and fresh. Cherry blossoms drifted down with the breeze, adding to the magical feeling the small restaurant possessed.

Lucy watched lazily as a pair of doves floated back and forth in the air, propelling themselves in an intricate dance. She envied them and the carefree nature of their movements. All her life she had felt incomplete, like she was a dove without a dance partner. Lucy sighed and lowered her head, inspecting her manicured toes.

She had been visiting this café since before she could remember. Her mother brought her when she was very young, before she had been ravaged and consumed by an aggressive form of cancer. Lucy was now seventeen and had been coming here ever since, partly because she felt closer to her mother while she sat alone at the table they used to share together, and partly because she was drawn to the little café. She felt like something important had happened here and that she needed to remain until she figured out what it was.

She could almost remember what was nagging at her memories. A familiar scent filled her senses as she closed her eyes and tried to recall once again why she was drawn to the café. Ash and earth. The smell was somehow comforting to Lucy, though she had no clue why.

"Excuse me miss, your seat is ready."

Lucy's eyes shot open and watched as a young waitress looked at her expectantly. She blushed slightly for being caught daydreaming, but nodded her head and followed the woman to the farthest table on the outside balcony. A winding old tree shielded her skin from the heated Spring sun as Lucy sat down.

"Here's your menu miss." The waitress began placing a laminated piece of paper in front of her, but Lucy touched her hand slightly and shook her head. A small smile graced her lips as she looked up at the confused woman, "That won't be necessary. I'll just have a green tea please." The waitress bowed before returning to the inside of the restaurant. Even though Lucy came here almost every day, she rarely ordered more than a small tea.

Lucy sighed and reclined further into her seat, thankful to finally be alone with her thoughts. She once again turned her attention to the birds fluttering lightly against the breeze, defying the gravity that kept her locked to the ground. Lucy wondered often if she was really meant for this world, a world without adventure or a greater meaning. Every moment of her life felt insignificant and unimportant. She went to school, laughed with friends, came home to a broken household; she wanted something more than all this. And for some strange reason, Lucy had a feeling she had something greater at some point, perhaps not in this life, but at some point.

She had vivid dreams of fire and stars, great battles and hardships; but most of all, undying friendships. She could never see the faces of the people in her dreams, but her heart ached each time she awoke.

The waitress walked to Lucy's table and placed a steaming cup of tea in front of the blonde. Lucy smiled appreciatively at the woman before zoning back into her own little world. She reached into her purse sitting against the chair next to her own, and pulled out her phone. Three little charms swung back and forth, and Lucy watched them for a moment.

When she was in her third year of secondary school, Lucy had made these charms out of clay and painted them. Each resembled a different cat: one being sky blue with large, friendly eyes, the next a lovely white cat, and the third a gruff-looking chibi panther with a scar. Lucy felt emotionally connected to the small blue charm. She would sometimes tear up while looking at it, though she had no idea why.

Lucy turned on the device and skimmed through any text messages or social media notifications she received, but closed her eyes and sighed a few moments later. She was bored of the pointless banter people had over these devices. She felt like any bond she had with her friends was shallow and almost meaningless, based completely on superficial motives.

She sipped her tea once before placing 350 yen on the table and standing to leave. By this point, the regular employees of the café knew to let her leave and not ask why she didn't order anything else, or at least finish one measly cup of green tea. She was a peculiar girl in their eyes, but they couldn't deny there was something curious about her, something drawing them in.

Lucy walked down the back steps of the café, leading onto the main street of her little town. It was a Saturday, which meant Lucy had time to visit the ocean. Each weekend, Lucy would make her way to a cliff side overlooking the sea. The ocean held a power that terrified her, but also calmed and reassured her.

She pulled out her headphones as she walked, listening to classical harp music. The cliff was only a five minute walk, but few people actually made the trek up the path. Lucy closed her eyes briefly as she padded her way forward, envisioning the dreams she's had for years. Each time she slept, there was a boy that appeared, his face clouded. _He laid dying in her arm, his strong body torn and burned. A horrible, inhuman growling could be heard for miles as Lucy's tears rolled off her dirtied cheeks on to the dying boy. Her right arm was destroyed and bleeding, but Lucy couldn't feel the pain. She only looked at him. His once beautiful smile was now weary and broken, his sharp canines touching the top of his bruised lip. He weakly reached up and placed his bloodied hand against Lucy's tearstained cheek. She placed her hand over his and turned her face into his palm, heart wrenching sobs rolling off her tongue. And then his arm went limp and fell back to the ground, his eyes closing for good. He died to protect her. Lucy screamed in angst and buried her face against his battered chest._ Lucy would be forever haunted by those dreams.

A tear escaped her downcast eyes. Why did she remember this boy? Why did she love him so unbearably much even though they had never met before? Who was he? It nearly broke her heart that she couldn't remember.

She sighed and turned her attention back on walking, reaching the top shortly after. The ocean smashed against the rocky shore below the cliff, throwing its powerful waves back and forth like the constant pounding of a drum. The rhythm matched Lucy's heartbeat as she stood and watched the deep blue waters sparkle against the midday sky. Clouds lazily drifted along the horizon, adding to the serenity of the landscape. Lucy wondered briefly if this would be the way she carried out the rest of her life: watching from afar, never truly fitting in with the world around her. She imagined herself as this shoreline, forever unmoving, carved into the mountains, watching as the clouds passed her by, oblivious to her struggles to move and join them on their flight.

A weary smile graced her lips as she looked down, her hair blowing gently across her face. Lucy closed her eyes before turning her head back towards the town. _Alright destiny, show me where to go._

Lucy walked down the rocky ocean path, back towards civilization. Her mind wandered as her feet led her in no particular direction. In a way, she could feel her body being drawn to something, so she didn't fight it. Her feet moved on their own, leading her down a path surrounded by blooming trees; blossoms and leaves fell constantly as the wind brushed passed. The sweet scent filled her senses and she sighed in contentment. Her short black skirt fluttered in the breeze, and her long blonde locks drifted idly against her face.

No one could be seen walking the path in front of her for as far as she could see, so she closed her eyes and sighed gently. But that's when she heard someone yelling from farther ahead.

"Aw, crap! I can't believe how late I am. Gray and Erza are gonna' kill me!"

A boy slightly older than herself darted through the trees and onto the path a few yards ahead of herself. His eyes were closed and his mouth was pulled back into a frantic expression. Lucy noticed his sharp canines and the messy mop of pink hair that bounced as he ran. He wore a white scarf around his neck, khaki shorts, and a white shirt covered by a grey vest.

He opened his eyes and noticed Lucy then as he passed her along the path. Lucy suddenly remembered seeing his face from somewhere before. Both teens stopped and turned to face one another, only ten feet apart.

In that instant, Lucy felt her heartbeat quicken. His onyx eyes bore into her own. His eyes looked startled, and his mouth was hanging open slightly in confusion.

"Lucy…"

Her eyes began to tear up as she looked lovingly at the boy she had just met. She didn't understand why her body was having this reaction, but something inside her told her to feel relief and happiness. Her mind suddenly went back to her dreams. It was his face she couldn't remember. It was him.

"Natsu…"

Lucy dropped her purse to the ground and darted forward. Natsu didn't waste any time either, as he was already moving to encircle this beautiful blonde girl he somehow felt connected to into his arms and never let go.

He only knew her face and name from the horrible nightmares that plagued him every night. _He remembered looking up into her chocolate eyes as tears rolled off her cheeks. He couldn't understand why she was crying, he was right there after all, nothing could touch her. He then noticed her mutilated hand and arm, and anger swelled within him. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't budge, so instead he brought his hand to her face, trying desperately to reassure her that everything would be alright. He couldn't find his voice, he could only look up at her as she cried. It was his fault she was crying. She clutched his hand and sobbed into his palm. "Please, Natsu, please get up. I need you! Don't you dare leave me alone!" He could only smile weakly up at her, before his vision began dimming. He felt the blood filling his lungs from the injuries he sustained, but he wasn't ready to go. He didn't want to leave her here. He wasn't ready. He was losing the battle, his mind started clouding over and his muscles stopped working. A single tear rolled down his face and his eyes stared straight at her, though unseeing. _

_He wanted desperately to tell her the one thing he had been too afraid to say while he still had the chance, but his lips and voice failed him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't tell her how much he loved her. This was it. This was death; a painfully tragic death. He couldn't comfort her, he could only watch as she witnessed him dying. So weak. He was so weak. A coldness set in and he could no longer hold on. She was his anchor to the world, but the connection was failing. Natsu peered into her eyes one last time before his hand fell from her face. Lucy was out of his reach now. _

The nightmares always brought sadness to Natsu because he could never meet the girl again. But now, all that seemed forgotten as he held her in his arms. Lucy's tears fell onto his chest as he held her close, his face nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Lucy let out a happy, sob as she clutched his shirt in her hands. A feeling of pure euphoria washed over them both as memories poured into their minds; memories of dangerous quests, dragons, fellow guild mates, Happy, and one another.

Lucy finally understood why she felt like she was missing something in her life. Natsu and Lucy had died back when the dragons attacked Fiore, but they were reborn into this world. Natsu died protecting her future, and Lucy had died protecting her past self from dying to Rogue's trickery. But now they were together. After seventeen long years alone in this strange, magic free world, Lucy could finally live together again with Natsu and everyone.

Tears continued to fall from her chocolate eyes as Lucy stared up at Natsu. Love filled her expression and Natsu did all he could to stop himself from kissing her right then and there. Both teens were unwilling to move, unwilling to untangle themselves from one another. If one could die from happiness, Lucy was afraid she would. Natsu and Lucy stayed on that path for nearly an hour, simply soaking up one another's presence as the blossoms fell from the trees overhead.

Some time later, Lucy brought Natsu to the little café where her journey had started. Somehow, both Natsu and Lucy felt a connection grounding them to this particular place. What they didn't know, is that in another world, this was the very spot they met one another. This was the Hargeon of Earth.

The teens just sat at Lucy's table and talked about all the things they missed in the other's life so far. Natsu watched Lucy light up as she talked about her mother, and Natsu chatted animatedly about everyone from the guild, including Happy, and how they were doing in this life.

Lucy watched Natsu talk and hold up a Fairy Tail keychain. He made it in high school before he even understood what it meant. Lucy laughed and smiled at the man sitting before her. For the first time in her life, she felt complete. She had found her other half once again.

Natsu was saying something about his favorite food in this world when Lucy placed her finger to his lips, silencing him. She leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back slowly, keeping her face a few inches away from his own.

Natsu looked into her eyes briefly, then he brought their lips together once again. His hand rested at the nape of her neck and locked their lips in place.

Two doves sat on the railing of the Fairy Café, nuzzling one another. A light breeze ruffled their feathers before the pair took off into the sky, beginning their intricate dance once again. It is said that doves mate for life, never to gaze at another for all eternity, transcending lifetimes. Perhaps fairies are no different.


End file.
